blubbercastfandomcom-20200214-history
Blubbercast
Please Note: '''This page is about the actual scope of '''Blubbercast. All referances to characters will link to their real life counterparts. For information about the lore of Blubbercast as it details itself in the show, please visit Blubbercast(Entity) Blubbercast is a talk show that is produced by Max. It consist of three Seasons, fourteen Episodes and has a total Runtime of 12:50:49 Format Blubbercast at its essence is a string of small discussions about pre-determined nonsensical topics. The three main hosts are Max, Dan, Harper and for the first Season: Zander. The discussions are always fluff, and when actual serious topics are brought forward they are always handled in the exact same way the usual silly topics would be handled. Every episode has between 6 to 8 topics. Following Season 2, after the departure of Zander from the main group, every episode has a different guest join the main cast. Every episode from this season onwards contains bi-episodely Recurring Topic, and is then followed upo with an interview of the guest regardless of their popularity. Each episode typically runs between 35 minutes to just over an hour. History Conceptualisation The idea for the original four hosts to form a podcast together was put forward by Harper in late March 2016. Everyone was enthusiastic to go ahead with the idea except for Max, who didn't stand by the idea over concerns of having nothing to talk about on account of nobody in the group actually being noteworthy, or currently making anything of merit. To offset this, everyone decided to come up with pre-determined topics ahead of time, as a result Max agreed to partake in the show aswell as edit it. Season 1 The orginal graphics of the show were pioneered by Dan. The original "losers who talk about stuff online" backdrop was actually concept art created by Dan not intended to be used in the manner it was. From this point on, everyone else drew themselves in MS Paint to be represented on the show The original methodology of production was incredibly sloppy. (This was on display on a behind the scenes video on Season 1 Episode 1 that is no longer available on the channel.) Max proposed that everyone download Audacity to record themselves talking; but Harper only had access to a phone at the time, Zander didn't want to, and Dan initially refused to learn how to as half the team already said no. As a result of this, Max would use screen capture software to record Skype calls, and would later just delete the atattched video in post so he just had the audio to work with. Season 1 spanned across 4 episodes. The upload schuedule was sporadic, and the flow of discussion on the show itself got a load more chaotic the further into the season it got. Towards the end of Season 1, Zander departed from the Blubbercast Team. This would lead to Max assumining position of head of the project, and large changes to the show's format going forward. Season 2 The change from Season 1 to Season 2 brought some big changes in how the show worked. The most noticable change is a guest taking the now empty host-seat every episode. In addition, the show had recurring topics added into the mix. The recurring topics would air would rotate bi-episodely. The changes were overall a success, however the upload schudule of the show was greatly hindered when Max moved home from Australia to the United Kingdom in November 2016. Shortly after this when 5 Episodes had aired- Season 2 came to a close. Season 3 The third season of Blubbercast initially maintained the format that Season 2 brang, but introduced some (albiet short-lived) new Recurring Topics. The two biggest changes to the new season were the graphical shift from ZX-Spectrum style visuals to a 16-bit aestethic and that the incredibly makeshift recording method of screen capturing software was finally laid to rest. Everyone was now capable of and willing to record audio in a DAW and export it to max for editing. Following an internal discussion in Season 3 Episode 2 it was time to start wrapping up the project due to the slowly drying well of ideas, the drastic Timezone shift, and the very steady decline of interest in Blubbercast. As a result, this allowed the team to experiment with unused ideas for their own satisfaction. Beacuse of this, the final 3 episodes of Season 3 are interesting as they all break the pre-defined format in some way shape or form. The last time the group recorded together was the 12th of May 2018, at 8PM EST. Trivia * With the exception of some of the segments in S3E5, the only unscripted topic is The Rising Price of Cattle Part 2 * Writing about myself in the history section in third person felt very conceited. External Links * Max's Twitter * Dan's Twitter * Harper's Twitter * Zander's Twitter * Blubbercast's Twitter * Blubbercast Youtube Channel